


【芽驼】醉梦人间

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2020-06-10 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 存文。我怎么把驼写成这样的【扶额】





	【芽驼】醉梦人间

有意识比没有意识可怕。  
睁开眼的时候，金赫奎盯着天花板看了十秒钟，不是熟悉的宿舍的天花板，但身边的人的呼吸声太过熟悉——宋京浩。空气中弥漫着酒精的气味，又被一种不知名的气息缠绕着，身边的宋京浩还在沉睡，带着酒气的呼吸比平时沉重一些，但金赫奎依旧可以分辨——他太熟悉喝了酒的宋京浩了。  
然后他意识到七个小时前发生的一切。  
宿醉的头疼提醒了他，自己也是醉酒的一个，应该说，如果宋京浩都醉了的话，金赫奎肯定是醉了的，醉得更厉害——金赫奎的酒量奇差，朋友们甚至粉丝都知道。更何况，他不会拒绝宋京浩，和宋京浩在一起喝酒，金赫奎必然是要先醉的。  
人在醉酒时总有种自以为是的清醒。此刻，金赫奎知道他和宋京浩上床了，不是睡在一张床上，而是他们做过了。他想不起自己醉酒的时候做了什么，但他知道宋京浩在这件事上从不主动，他觉得自己现在的样子很荒唐。  
他喜欢宋京浩。  
醉酒时刻暴露的自我从来都只会被人当做发酒疯，金赫奎不敢想象自己的自尊被宋京浩踩碎的样子。他受不了宋京浩醒来哄他，告诉他不过是醉酒的人做了出格的事。他受不了，于是他决定先离开这个留下了所有回溯昨晚的可能性的案发现场。  
但当金赫奎把双腿支撑在地面上的下一刻，他就放弃了这个想法：太疼了，金赫奎想。腰以下像是完全消失了一样，金赫奎在跌倒的疼痛里才找回一点腿部的重量。这时候，他才低头注意到自己身上的痕迹：腿根两侧聚集了太多红印，像是一个中心点一般发散到了腹部和胸前，身后粘腻的不适到了眼前就是双腿间干涸的白色痕迹。  
是宋京浩留下的痕迹。  
金赫奎突然想到这一点，脸烧得通红，羞耻和满足感让他的下身微微抬头，吓得金赫奎简直要哭出来。  
宋京浩还没有醒。  
调整了一下姿势，金赫奎靠在床边抓了两张抽纸，他一边擦拭着身后的痕迹，一边看着一时半会消不了的红痕，试探着，用手握住了自己翘起的前端。  
我那么喜欢他，金赫奎想。  
像之前无数次的自慰一样，金赫奎只要想到宋京浩在操他，就会获得加倍的激动和快乐。他守着这个秘密，乐此不疲。  
可现在宋京浩真的上了他，他为什么觉得这么难过呢？  
完事以后，金赫奎再次躺到了床上。他想，他走不了，京浩哥大概也会先走吧，他只要装睡就好了。  
也不知道过了多久，金赫奎听见身边的人有了动静。“他醒了吧？”金赫奎想。像是报复一样，金赫奎转过身，故意把腿架在了宋京浩的身上，双腿内侧的嫩肉包裹着宋京浩的敏感，轻轻蹭了几下。  
“阿西，这小子……”金赫奎听到宋京浩低声骂了一句粗话。  
感受到自己的脚踝被一只有力的手握着，指节处有些常年运动留下的薄茧，金赫奎屏住了呼吸，他害怕自己的身体又暴露出自己的内心——喜欢宋京浩的金赫奎，有一副喜欢宋京浩的身体。  
“金赫奎你醒了？”宋京浩起身洗漱了一番清醒了不少，回来的时候敏感地觉察到了他的呼吸变化。  
“啊……京浩哥。”金赫奎看装不过去了，只好微微睁开眼，低声叫了一句宋京浩。  
马上就要面对这一切了，宋京浩也是。  
“金赫奎，事已至此……”  
最无可逃避的不过“事已至此”，当金赫奎听到宋京浩这么说的时候，他的心反而平静了下来。即使是装睡，刚睁开的眼睛因为怕光还是像半梦半醒的样子，显得金赫奎十分无辜：  
“哥要当没发生过吗？”  
“什么呀？别一副委屈的样子了，我又不是不负责任的人。”  
“可是我是男的，哥要怎么负责？”  
宋京浩忙着在金赫奎面前逞强，被打断了之后他一时也没想好要怎么办。他本来当作金赫奎发了一通酒疯，准备等他醒了帮他收拾一下把他送回家休息的，这下被金赫奎一问，这个决定就像是逃避。  
“我送你回家吧。”  
“哥不应该说做我的男朋友吗？”  
“啊，你小子……”宋京浩面对这个情况也很难拿出之前教训金赫奎的气焰，刚说了一句就偃旗息鼓了：“你要这样负责吗？”  
“不行吗？”金赫奎露出了失去玩具的小孩的可怜表情，眼睛里却闪着狡黠的光，像只小狐狸。  
半晌，宋京浩叹了一口气：“对不起，我没想过做你男朋友这件事。”  
金赫奎的目光低垂下来，声音失去了斗嘴时的灵巧弧度：“那哥为什么要对我做情人间才做的事？”  
“我……”  
“哥好过分！”金赫奎也不知道自己怎么了，明明是早就做好准备的结果，他还是很憋闷，仗着自己看起来像是被宋京浩侵犯了的样子发泄着。  
“呀，金赫奎，昨天是你求我操你的。”  
“那你不会把我赶走吗？你不是最擅长了吗？”  
“金赫奎，你那副发酒疯脱裤子求人操的样子，我能把你扔出去吗！”  
“那哥不是在意我吗？”  
在意吗？宋京浩不敢想。昨天出于好队友好朋友和哥哥的责任，他不能把那样的金赫奎赶出去。他不清楚是否在心底里，他有那么一秒想占有金赫奎，他不想让别人看到那样的他，是否对金赫奎有了超出朋友和哥哥的感情。  
羞涩，天真，脆弱，诱人，是惹人采摘的挂着露水的清晨玫瑰。  
“赫奎你……是我很信任的队友。”  
“因为能帮你拿到好成绩，所以才在意我吗？”  
“那倒也不是……”  
金赫奎打断了宋京浩的话，他的语气相比起要说出的话显得很平静：“可我没只把哥当队友。我喜欢哥。”  
宋京浩听到自己脑内的弦崩断的声音，一直不敢试探的禁区被打破了。就这样在和金赫奎的对话中败下阵来：  
“可是……我们……”  
下一刻，一个柔软的触感挨到了宋京浩的嘴唇上，金赫奎像一只雏鸟一般努力地啄着宋京浩的嘴唇，期待着他的回应。  
像是唤醒一般，宋京浩终于从窘迫的境地里恢复过来，他明白自己有了认知：这样的宝贝属于自己。  
金赫奎的吻热烈而生涩，宋京浩很快掌握了主动权，他的舌尖轻易地顶开了金赫奎的贝齿，勾住金赫奎献上的甜美。金赫奎觉得自己的口腔好像被宋京浩填满了，身体叫嚣着更多，希望被填满，被羞耻地填满。  
“小家伙好精神。”宋京浩轻笑。  
下身被宋京浩温热的手掌握住撸动，金赫奎大口喘息着，清醒的时候感官快乐更加如蚁覆骨，他紧紧抱着宋京浩，抬起头看着他。  
眼神湿漉漉的，渴望又痛苦。  
宋京浩明白，这是情动的样子。他的手指抚过金赫奎被吻得红肿的唇瓣，泛着血色的齿印的痕迹。他看见金赫奎小巧的舌尖伸出来，蜻蜓点水般碰了一下他的手指。  
这是金赫奎习惯性的动作，宋京浩想到了这一点。金赫奎采访的时候不知道说什么的时候就常常舔一下嘴角，现在看来满是色情和勾引。宋京浩心底窜起了一股无名火，手指先于意识伸进了金赫奎的口腔，还没想好要做什么，指尖便被一个湿热柔软的触感统治了，像梦中的云朵。  
金赫奎的嘴唇包裹着宋京浩的手指，他看着宋京浩，用口腔模仿着类似性交的动作，以一种天真的表情，像虔诚的教徒对天父奉献一切。宋京浩忍不住用手指大力翻搅起来，唾液从金赫奎的嘴角滴下，流淌到了他的脖颈、胸前，一直到小腹，蜿蜒在白皙的皮肤间，增加了许多淫靡的色彩。金赫奎大张着嘴喘着粗气，不自觉地微微扭动着身体，像是渴求更多。  
被濡湿的手指和昨晚留下的精液一起，轻易地进入了金赫奎的后穴。宋京浩用三根手指撑开了金赫奎的穴口，鲜红的肉壁一张一合，他迫不及待地想看见自己占有这个地方的样子。  
“金赫奎，你这下没发酒疯吧？”  
“呃嗯……哥……哥……”像脱了水的鱼一般，金赫奎呼唤着宋京浩。  
“想让我做什么？”  
“进来……嗯啊……哥……操我……”  
长时间的渴求让金赫奎的话带上了哭腔，宋京浩不再说话，扯开金赫奎的腿，猛地一下贯穿了他。  
“啊啊啊啊……”金赫奎发出痛苦而又满足的呻吟。  
把金赫奎细长的腿压到他的胸前，下身被抬高了，在早晨洁白清亮的光线下，宋京浩很容易看清楚自己的肉刃在金赫奎的体内抽插的样子。身下体格颀长瘦削的弟弟把头偏到了一边，无力地咬着自己的手指，又直又长的睫毛上挂着露珠一般的泪水，呜呜地低叫着。  
“赫奎啊……”宋京浩摩挲着他的眼角，轻轻吻着，安抚他的疼痛，可是身下的动作没有丝毫变化，每一下都撞击到金赫奎的敏感点，每一下都把金赫奎顶得要撞上床沿。  
肉体最直接的打击让金赫奎的臀部显出了红色的印子，身下很快被操出一片水迹，和肉体的撞击声一起发出“啪啪”的声音。金赫奎挣来了宋京浩压制着他的双腿的手，可是失去支撑地腿只能在空中无力地晃动着，最后勾在宋京浩的腰侧当做依靠。  
“赫奎你好主动。”  
“啊……不不……啊啊……”  
没有商量地，就着插入的姿势，宋京浩把金赫奎捞起来，翻坐到自己腿上：“这么主动，你自己动吧。”  
“哥……不要啦……”  
“昨天你都做了。”  
金赫奎愣了一下，脸红得更厉害，低着头扶着宋京浩的肩膀，抬起自己的腰一上一下地动作。因为身体的重量，每一下的刺入都更加深刻，没有醉酒的感官十分清晰，金赫奎大张着嘴，觉得自己好像被宋京浩捅穿了。  
宋京浩倒是没什么表示，捏了捏金赫奎紧致的臀部，又从腰侧一路捏上了金赫奎的乳头。因为情动，小巧的淡色乳头挺立起了一个圆珠，宋京浩带着薄茧的手指摩擦过它，引得金赫奎一阵阵紧张，下身不自觉地夹紧起来。  
差点就要射了。  
但是宋京浩还想把这样的金赫奎享用得久一些，他翻过金赫奎的身体，让他跪趴在床上，重新掌握了主动权。这个姿势让金赫奎有些难堪，他转过头看着宋京浩的表情，镇定又沉醉，不像自己，一副迷乱得找不着北的样子。  
“京浩哥……啊啊啊……”金赫奎低低地叫着宋京浩的名字，声音和肉体交合的水声混在一起，听不真切。  
跪趴在床上的姿势让金赫奎纤瘦的脊背有了一个优雅脆弱的弧度，宋京浩俯下身子啃咬着，让新鲜的红痕覆盖上了昨日已经变得青紫的痕迹。  
要释放的时候，宋京浩捞起金赫奎的脖颈，转过他的头，深深地吻下去。身后的抽插急速而猛烈，宋京浩腾出另一只手撸了几下金赫奎挺立的分身，几乎同时地，两人一起射了出来。  
金赫奎发出了餍足的呻吟。  
“哥……哥……”  
“赫奎？”  
“太多了……”  
金赫奎说这句话的时候，脸上是情潮翻涌过后慵懒的表情，宋京浩的脑子着实被刺激了一番。他猛地眨了眨眼睛，让自己清醒一点：“不舒服就去洗洗吧？”  
懒懒地躺在床上的金赫奎伸出白嫩的胳膊勾住宋京浩的脖子：“不要，好累，哥帮我洗。”  
把人折腾一通的是自己，宋京浩还没想好自己是以什么身份在做这些，但总是该照顾金赫奎的，他抱起金赫奎的腿，让他挂在自己的身上，带人去了浴室。  
放下怀里的人的时候，宋京浩才发现金赫奎站都站不稳，只能让他靠在自己身上，把手指伸到他的身后帮他清理。甬道在手指的入侵下不自觉地一阵阵收缩，宋京浩想起刚才的场景，身下微微抬了头。  
“哥好兴奋。”金赫奎用带着沙哑质感的清亮声音说着。  
“阿西，你闭嘴。”  
宋京浩不想示弱，但也不想再让金赫奎满足自己的欲望，他低骂了一句，结果换来金赫奎说：“我只能用嘴帮哥了。”  
“金赫奎你……”  
怀里的人跪下去的腿很快软弱无力地靠在一起，宋京浩看见金赫奎抬起头，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，下一刻，温热的触感就包裹了宋京浩。像刚才用手指操弄金赫奎的口腔一样，金赫奎的嘴上上下下地吮吸着宋京浩勃起的阴茎。宋京浩觉得自己胀的厉害，身体叫嚣地想要更多，手不自觉地抓住金赫奎的头发，挺身操干着他的嘴。  
花洒的流水和体液混合在一起，金赫奎分辨不出自己的周围究竟是什么，他只能感到自己被宋京浩不停地填满，又填满。  
好满足，金赫奎想。  
宋京浩射在金赫奎嘴里的时候，金赫奎把他的精液吞了下去，宋京浩还来不及阻止他。  
“和水一起呛下去了。哥不用在意。”  
宋京浩蹲下来帮他冲洗干净，沐浴露的泡泡把金赫奎装饰得像一个孩子，他很调皮地把泡泡糊到宋京浩身上，两人互相报复着打闹起来。  
说是清理结果两人又来了一发，折腾完出来已经到了中午。金赫奎又说累了要窝到床上睡觉，蹬腿盖被子的时候，宋京浩才注意到他的膝盖上的红印。  
明明是幼稚的弟弟，浑身上下怎么看都很色情。  
跟着金赫奎躺上床，鬼使神差地，宋京浩问了一句意义不明的话：“赫奎真的要做我的男朋友吗？”  
“京浩哥答应了吗？为什么看起来京浩哥像是被我的身体迷惑了的样子？”  
宋京浩愣了一下，他不确定是不是这样，在这种不确定前被人戳穿了心事令人窘迫，他深呼吸了一口气：  
“赫奎，我们终究会分手。”  
良久，宋京浩听见金赫奎说：  
“没关系。”  
没关系，只要宋京浩能爱我一秒就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 存文。我怎么把驼写成这样的【扶额】


End file.
